Someday
by allicam
Summary: A Halloween bash at PPTH ends House up with more than just candy. HouseCam PS My first...Hope you like it!


Halloween at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. _Whoopee_, House thought, sarcastically. He walked into the hospital in disgust. The halls were crowded with everything from witches to rabbits. Though he hated everything about this holiday, one thing did spark some excitement inside of him. He limped quickly down the hall, past a couple of vampires and a zombie, toward his office. He yanked the door open forcefully. Inside, he found nothing but disappointment. There, sat a black preacher and an Aussi Elvis. He scoffed at his employees outfits and walked over to his desk. Sitting down, the two men walked over.

Throwing a file on his desk, Foreman, the black preacher said, "Don't see you dressed up."

"Can't you see? I'm an olds cripple," House responded flipping through the file. "Where's Cameron?"

"Sorry I'm late." All the men turned to the doorway, toward the voice. There, Allison Cameron stood in a sleek, soft brown short dress with knotted spaghetti straps and bear ears. Her white lab coat was draped over her right arm just so they could see her complete costume. Each of the men blinked a couple of times, just before their mouths flew open in awe.

"Never had time to get a costume, so I just decided to come in my pajamas," she joked, strolling in, her fussy heels clicking with every step. The three male doctors laughed nervously, eyes following her.

"What's the case?" she asked sweetly.

"Four-year-old with kidney failure. Checking the cornea's revealed greenish-gold rings. Foreman and Chase were just on their way to confirm Wilson's disease." House responded, struggling to stand.

"We were?" Chase, the Aussi Elvis asked.

"Yes, you were!" House snapped, shooing them out with his eyes. Cameron blushed as she watched how her boss made them alone. When House turned, she spoke first.

"Nice costume."

"Actually, it's underneath my clothes. I was going to save it for the dance tonight, but between me and you," he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'm a nudist."

Allison chuckled at her employer's flirtatiousness. He had known about her strong feelings toward him for a while now, but only recently had been admitting to himself that he felt the same way. Cameron had sensed this about a week ago when House had started being softer to her. Not directly, in front of Chase and Foreman, but when they were alone, chatting about the case or 'the local sports team'.

They suddenly realized their closeness and their eyes met. Staring directly into each others pupils, they both saw the same thing; passion. There interaction was sadly interrupted shortly by an oncologist hippie.

"Hou-" Wilson, House's best, or only friend, cut off mid-sentence to realize the scene he had cut into and to check out his friends company. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No," Allison said, as Greg House said "yes" at the same time. They turned to each other, and Cameron looked down, blushed and smiled.

The rest of the day, House and Cameron didn't interact much, just smiled at each other shyly, hiding their feelings from others.

At the end of the day, Cameron strolled onto the ladies locker room to get her stuff to go home. While digging through her locker, she felt a familiar had placed on her shoulder. She smiled and turned to find her boss smiling, well more like smirking.

"Cam, I was wondering if you would attend the party with me tonight," he said confidently.

"I would love to," she responded, not dropping her smile a bit.

At that, House left pleased. Walking toward the front door, he knew she wouldn't be expecting a costume, so he decided to try, a little.

Cameron stood there, at her locker, smiling for some time. Finally, she packed up her stuff and walked out of the hospital. She knew she didn't have much time to get ready, though she didn't know if she even had to.

House knocked on her door at 8:05. He wore a nice black suit and fake glasses, not knowing exactly what his costume was, but knowing that she would appreciate the attempt. When she came to the door, he was not expecting what she came to the door in. Standing in front of him, his young date wore a sexy, low cut, showing leather cat woman outfit. House's eyes widened as he checked her up and down, not once but twice.

"N-nice costume," he stammered still awe struck.

"Yours isn't so bad either," she responded confidently. They walked down to the front door in silence, House still extremely turned on by Allison's sexy costume. He opened the glass door for her.

"Your ride waits," he said standing behind her. She stood atop the top stair staring at a luxury black sedan. He walked passed her, down the stairs and to the back door where he opened the back seat for her. "After you." She looked at him curiously.

"What? No bike?" she asked walking down the cement steps.

"Now how would a sexy, speedy bike match my costume?" he asked, scoffing.

They arrived at the party 10 minutes later. The place was crowded with hospital workers in their night outfits. The music blasted loud club music, the strobe lights flashed and the people danced. It passed quickly, and by the end of the night, everyone left with ringing ears and elevated blood alcohol levels. House escorted Cameron to the car, as they both laughed and joked casually. Just as House was about to follow his date into the back of the car, Wilson stopped him.

"Haven't seen you all night, buddy. How's it going?" House could tell that his friend had been drinking, as he could smell the rum on Jimmy's breath.

"It's going good, but it's late so I'm going to go," House responded.

"Seems as though you've got a hot date," Wilson slurred tucking his head into the back seat. House rolled his eyes and yanked his friend out of the car. Wilson gave a look of shock, and suddenly his slurred speech retreated.

"Cameron?" he whispered to House. House grinned.

"Goodnight, Jimmy." At that, House joined his date in the sedan and they drove off, leaving James staring at the moving car in awe.

As the car reached Allison's home, their joyful joking and laughing had quieted down.

"This is my stop," she said fidgeting with her keys.

"Yeah." He stared down at his leg.

Again, there eyes lifted and met. They sat there, icy blue on mixed hazel, waiting for each other to make a move. Slowly, Cameron lifted her hand and removed the fake glasses resting on House's nose. They sat in silence, watching her hand as she placed the glasses on his leg. Returning the motion, House raised his hand and swept a brown lock of hair out of her eye. After tucking the piece of hair behind her ear, he let his hand run down her cheek. Just as it reached her chin, her hand shot up and she placed it on top of his hand. There eyes met once again and slowly they leaned into one another. Her had left his and found its way to his curly hair. His ran to the back of her neck. They kissed passionately, longingly. As they mingled together, House tapped the driver and they drove off to his apartment. They finally separated as the car came to a stop. She opened the door, not to find herself in front of her door, but in front of his. She flung around to face him once again. He grabbed her again, but she struggled away hesitantly, and sighed.

"House, I don't want a one night stand with you. I want a relationship with raw emotion and giving," she said looking down.

"Yes, I agree with you. But what does that have to do with right now?" he asked.

"If I go home with you, I'm afraid it might ruin the chances of that."

"Oh, I understand," he responded opening the door and stepping out of it. He peeked his head in momentarily. "For me, it wouldn't ruin anything but our resistance, so, just so you know the front door will stay unlocked." At that, he closed the door and limped toward his door. She looked up at the door he just shut amazed. _Did he just imply he wanted a relationship with me?_ She thought. The driver turned to her.

"Where to, Miss?" She sat there, without a response. "Miss?"

"Go back to where we were before here," she answered finally.

House limped around his house nervously. He checked his window to see if the sedan was still there, which, sadly, it was not. He finally limped to his bedroom where he got undressed and slid under the covers. He sat in the dark, waiting, for over half an hour. Finally, his eyes gave out. This outcome was definitely not what he was expecting.

After another hour of troubled sleep, House awoke to the sound of movement in his living room. He got up slowly as the exuberant pain shot through his leg. He almost collapsed, but grabbed hold of the bed. He grabbed his bottle from the bedside table, popped it open and downed a couple of pills. Grabbing his cane he limped cautiously toward the door. Suddenly realizing he was naked, House bent down and grabbed whatever he found on the floor. Luckily, it was his boxers. Sliding them on slowly, he proceeded toward the door. He hobbled down the hall toward the living room, and stopped halfway. There, standing against his couch, was Cameron, changed into jeans and a button-down shirt, slightly open.

"You're here," he said, his voice gruff.

"My brain and heart were working at different levels. Up top told me to go home, but when I went to tell the driver, my heart stepped in and I ended up back here again. I drove around in a circle for the past two hours," she said.

"You know its sixty dollars an hour for that car, right?" She didn't smile.

"Do you seriously want a relationship with me or do you just want to brag to the guys how you one timed me?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"I want you. I have for a while, though I was terrified to admit to myself that I wanted something I could so easily have," he said slowly. They stared in silence, as the words soaked in. She finally smiled and uncrossed her arms.

"Are you calling me easy?" she joked moving toward him. He chuckled and approached her also. When they met, he grabbed her by the waste. He stared into her eyes briefly, and then leaned into her. As they stood lip locked, they slowly inched toward his bedroom. They had just gotten through the door when he had started to remove her shirt. Running his hands up her back, he connected the clip of her bra. Carefully and skillfully, he un-clutched the clasps and slid her straps down her arm. They separated to look at each other. They then rejoined and fell onto the bed. Legs wound together, they both finally gave into their emotions.

House awoke in a tangle of sheets and in pain. Clutching his leg, he reached over for his bottle. After popping a couple Vicodin, he struggled out of the sheets to sit upright. Looking down after trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, he suddenly realized he was buck naked. Glancing around, he found clothing scattered everywhere, some male, but most female. Bending over to pick up some red lacey underwear, a smile spread over his stubble ridden face.

"You want a pair? They're really comfortable." House looked over his shoulder to find Cameron, covered with his thin white sheet, lying on her side. He lay back down and faced her. Their hands lingered over each others nude bodies.

"What time is it?" she whispered. He glanced over his shoulder to the clock.

"Eight thirty," he whispered back. Her eyes widened as she hopped out of the bed, cursing under her breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to hold back a chuckle. Seeing her run back and forth to get dressed looked awfully amusing in his eyes.

"I'm late, so I have to get ready and get into work. Since you don't arrive for another half hour, and I don't like being late, I'll go into work right away and then I'll see you there," she answered, fully dressed and fussing with her tangled hair. "Hopefully, I'll run into Wilson so I can tell him what actually happened before you find him and tell some alteration of the event that happened last night." He sat up at that comment.

"Don't tell anyone!" he said, suddenly becoming very stern.

"Why? You want to tell them together or something?" she questioned confused.

"I don't want anyone to know anything. If Cuddy or Wilson found out, we would have to end it because Chase and Foreman would think that you would be receiving special treatment which isn't true, so just keep it on the down low," he said getting up. He looked at her to find her staring at him blankly. "It's like our own little secret." She smiled.

"I love a little mystery." She walked toward him. He grabbed her hands and they both looked down at their linked hands.

"Finally together," she whispered.

"I knew it would happen someday," he said. "Someday…"


End file.
